Friends with benefits
by PinkAngelMimi
Summary: Finally single his best friend comes to him to vent, but he just can't stop thinking about her in a more than friends way. A one shot lemon. Rated MA for mature content.


"The whole thing with relationships is just overrated" Mimi said as she laid down on her back.

"And why is that so?" Matt asked as he popped up in his one arm to look at Mimi.

"well for starters there's constant nagging about.. well everything actually." Mimi said as she looked up at the ceiling.

"your dress is too short, others can see your cleavage, you're too close to your guys friends, and so on. Like I get it, we are in a relationship but that doesn't mean you own me, you know?"

"looks like Izzy was the jealous type." Matt said as he stroked her hair.

"yeah, he was. He was most jealous of you though. Didn't like it when we hung out. Would always fight with me."

"well, we are neighbors, we are close and you tell me every detail of your sex life, I just don't see why would he be jealous." Matt said laughing.

"shut up. I think I am just done with the whole relationships thing. I gave him a year of my life."

"so what do you want to do?" Matt asked still playing with her hair.

"I don't know, fool around maybe. Have fun, but definitely no relationships." Mimi said with s sigh.

"committing yourself completely to someone and being taken for granted is just so not fair, you know." Matt heard Mimi say, just before he zoned out completely while looking at her face.

From the way he was lying down, she was just below him. He had a perfect view of her beautiful face. He couldn't concentrate on a word she was saying as he began to trace her face.

He gently ran his fingers from her hair to the shape of her face as she continued to look at the ceiling and talk. He traced his hand on her cheek, gently stroking her cheek before tracing his fingers to her jaw line.

Izzy is an idiot he thought as he rubbed his thumb over her soft lips. He didn't realize she had stopped talking while he traced his fingers down her throat,between her cleavage and down to her stomach.

She's not wearing a bra he thought as he slowly traced his fingers over her boobs . He outlined her boobs with his fingers before he slowly rubbed his thumb on the soft nipple, making it hard. He then did this to the other nipple, he was fascinated to see her nipples become perky under his touch. Her breasts were firm and round and fit perfectly in his hands. He then was staring at her thin material shirt where her perky nipples showed.

He was taking in the beauty of her body while slowly tracing his fingers down her flat and narrow stomach. He then traced the skin that was exposed on her stomach. Slowly he began to trace his fingers upward from her stomach pushing the shirt out of the way as he traced her soft skin.

He reached her underboob, now the shirt covering only the nipples. He than slowly pulled her shirt above her boobs, now fully exposing them to him. He just stared at her breasts for a full minute before bending down and kissing one nipple slowly. He then ran his tongue across the nipple slowly, biting it first softly and then with a little force, tugging the nipple with his teeth.

He heard her moan softly while he took the second boob in his hand and pinched her other nipple. He soon realized that she had taken off her shirt to give him full access to her breasts. He took this opportunity and climbed on top of her as he dug his face in her chest and began sucking her boobs.

He never once looked at her face or met her eyes. He felt her watching him but he was too busy admiring her body.

While sucking on her two boobs, his began tracing her stomach with his fingers at her waist where the line of her shorts were. He slowly moved his hand down and began caressing her thighs. He then traced his fingers over her shorts, over her clit as she spread her legs.

A soft moan from her and he pulled down her shorts only to feel a lacy soft fabric. He then began to rub over the lacy fabric while still sucking her boobs. He felt her slowly kicking the shorts out as she lay below him only in those lacy fabric.

He felt the fabric slowly getting moist under his touch. He then began kissing her cleavage and kissing downwards her body, kissing her stomach and stopping just at her waist line where the fabric stopped his contact to her skin.

He slowly pulled down the fabric and took it out completely as he just started at her now exposed wet vagina. He then bent down and kissed her softly while stroking her thigh.

She's so beautiful he thought as she lay completely naked under him. He then began licking her and feeling her vagina with his tongue. He could hear her fast breaths as he began to devour her with his tongue. He then slid first one then two and finally three fingers inside her as her moans reached his ears. He was quite satisfied with himself when finally he made her cum with his fingers and tongue.

His breathing matched hers as for the first time since he started he looked directly in her eyes.

She then grabbed him and pulled him up where she kissed him with every bit of passion she had.

The kiss was not soft but rough and so was she while trying to remove his t-shirt and pants. He quickly removed his clothes as her hands found their way to his briefs. She gave his dick a slight squeeze before pulling down his briefs to expose his erect dick to her. Within seconds he was laying on top of her naked and he readied his dick to enter her.

He locked eyes with her as he entered first slow and then thrusting with all his energy. She took in his thrusts with her own enthusiasm as for the first time she moans his name. This encourages him to go even faster and harder inside her.

He wanted to fuck her brains out.

He wanted to do that ever since they went swimming all those years ago and he saw her in a pink bikini, ever since she told him about her first time having sex and every other time after. He always imagined what would it be like to fuck Mimi Tachikawa, who also happened to be his neighbor and his best friend.

And now finally he did.

They reached climax as they were well in sync and came almost at the same time, she first and he à few seconds later.

He crashed on top of her as they both began to slow their breathing.

No one said anything for a while. Just enjoying the moment and relishing each other's bodies as she played with his hair and he with her boobs.

"so guess Izzy was right being jealous of you this whole time." Mimi finally said smiling.

"I've been curious since a while now, not gonna lie" said Matt as he lifted his head to see her.

"and..?"

"and, it was the best sex of my life."

"really?" Mimi smiled "mine too"

"so what does this mean for us?" she asked

"since you are so against relationships at the moment, how about friends with benefits?" he asked hopefully.

"friends with benefits, like fuck buddies?"

"no, since we're not friends only for fucking, I don't want to call it fuck buddies." "we're best friends who would have sex with each other."

"sounds good to me" Mimi said smiling.

I will wait for you he thought to himself as he finally made love to the woman he's been in love with ever since he saw her in the pink bikini.


End file.
